Through the Eyes of Romeo and Juliet:
by tfbabeeangel
Summary: When Hogwarts decides to have a preformance of Romeo and Juliet, Muggle Style, the Head Boy and Girl learn that their lives were written in the stars. HG/DM please R/R!
1. Monday at Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters of this story. Well, actually I do own Stephen Phillips (cousin of …dun dun dun… Ronald Weasley. )  
  
A/N- this takes place in 7th year! Includes Harry/Cho, Ron liking Hermione, and Hermione/Draco. Ron will find the perfect girl in the end!  
  
1 Hogwarts- Monday at Breakfast  
  
"Attention students!" Headmaster Dumbledore's voice seemed to instantly quiet the rambling hall. "I hope your first week back wasn't so bad," he started. Curious mumbling followed this comment.  
  
"What is Professor Dumbledore getting at?" Hermione asked? Her first week back had not been the smoothest. It was her last year at Hogwarts. Everything was supposed to be perfect: she was going to be Head Girl. But the second she boarded the Hogwarts Express everything seemed to go downhill. She had found out Draco Malfoy would Head Boy and her new roommate. She spent the last week learning how to avoid him in their common room, avoid the bathroom when he was using it, and how to speak to him without letting him push her buttons. She was very edgy to say the least.  
  
"Back to what I was saying," the professor continued after the noise died down. "I am pleased to announce that we have a new professor joining us here at Hogwarts. Professor Phillips will be the new Muggle Studies teacher. He has decided for an assignment for the Advanced Muggle Studies Classes to have a showing of the classic Muggle play, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. Even if you are not in any of the classes you may audition for the play. This will be a dramatic performance completed completely without magic. I hope all of you will find pleasure in this tragic play."  
  
The entire Great Hall was bustling with excitement. All of this went unnoticed by Hermione. She was so intrigued with the though of Romeo and Juliet to thing about anything. She loved that story since she could remember. She had seen the play so many times in a mock Shakespearean theater. "Earth to Mione!" Ron screeched as he waved his hands frantically in front of the hypnotized girl's face.  
  
"What did you say again? I think I missed part of that?" Mione mumbled as she stared into nothingness.  
  
"Know-It-All Granger has finally lost her marbles hasn't she?" drawled the icy voice of the one person who was disgusting enough to remove Hermione from her thoughts.  
  
"Watch it ferret! You might just be cast the proud…servant," Harry retorted.  
  
"Don't remind me I have to be part of this little charade Potty. I already have to deal with seeing your conceited arse all day. But then Weasley has to deal with it all night so I guess I have it lucky," Draco smirked.  
  
  
  
"You little nose picking, whore fucking, bribing, conceited minded, cheating, future Death Eater bastard! Why the bloody hell are you here interrupting my thoughts of Romeo and Juliet!?!" Hermione screamed. No one had ever seen her flip out for no reason like she just had. In a mere second she had flashed from daydreamy to evil witch. She stood right in front of Malfoy, inches away from those mercury pools known for eyes. He looked rather taken aback for a second, but soon regained his evil grin. It wasn't just his grin. It was the way his eyes became black as midnight and how they penetrated right through the chocolate eyes looking up at him. He had a way of concealing his every emotion while being able to seek out every feeling in the eyes of whoever he looked at. He searched Hermione's eyes for the slightest hint of fear. Only to be greeted with stress and pure anger.  
  
"Now calm down Granger. What have I done to you? You seem a little quirked about something. I didn't say anything to offend the Mudblood have I?"  
  
"Oh Draco, all you have done is torment me for the past six years. And guess what babe, I'm sick of it. Don't look so shocked? A summer in America can give a Mudblood some nerves to face up to a annoying little mama's boy like you." Hermione sarcastically drawled as she pointed Draco in the chest. With that she grabbed her cup of pumpkin juice and walked away.  
  
Humiliated in front of the house he hated most, Draco stormed out of the Hall and began to walk mindlessly around the school. 'What the fuck was that filth thinking? Saying something like that to someone as powerful as myself. She should learn better than to mess with my kind. And her lovely insult about being a FUTURE DEATHEATER. If only she was further from the truth. I will never become on of those bastards. I may hate the arses off Muggles and Mudbloods, but without them who would I spend my time being better than. I wouldn't just kill humans for the mere pleasure of it, regardless of how many people disagree. I already proved I wouldn't kill for no reason. So why can't I just be treated like everyone else? DAMMIT!' Draco stubbed his toe on a statue. He was in front of a portrait of a young couple. "Love and Hate," he grunted and the portrait opened to reveal the quarters of the Head Students. Just as he stepped in, he collided into something hard. "Watch it Granger, " he said as he dusted himself off. He had come off of the collision a lot better than her. She had parchments and quills scattered everywhere. Not wanting to have to hear her complaints, Draco quickly picked up everything while she regained her balance.  
  
"Whatever Arsewhole, " was all that escaped Mione's lips. With that she snatched her belongings form Malfoy and rushed out the door.  
  
"Where the hell is she going?" Draco asked himself out loud. Then he noticed a piece of paper Granger has dropped. He read it out loud:  
  
"Dearest Nee,  
  
I miss you so much Hunny. Not having you around here, around California, around me, it is killing me. This is why I decided we should no longer try to keep up this long- distance relationship. I know it has only been a mere days, but I have realized that if I cannot last a day without seeing you then I must learn to get over you. Sharon said she would try and help me. I hope you understand. You know Sharon, her last name is Dubert. She is from England as well. When she came she said she had just broken up with her boyfriend. We are helping each other through this time. I hope we can still be friends.  
  
Love always,  
  
Ryan"  
  
"Sharon Dubert. So that is where you have gone. Into the arms of the ex-lover of my worst enemy. Such the great ex-girlfriend. Damn you!" Draco screamed remembering the long summer nights he spent with Sharon. She was his craving for the three months. He wanted her so badly. But she just saw him as another short plaything. Not that Draco hated that. He just didn't want things to end unless he gave the final word. He should have been the one to dump her. But she was just a mere memory now. 'No wonder Mudblood is so pissed. Her little summer fling ended. Darn." With that, Draco noticed another piece of parchment. This one read:  
  
Parts for R and J  
  
Romeo- Harry, Justin or Draco (sadly he is hot)  
  
Juliet- Lavender of Pav  
  
Curtain mananger- Me (I am not pretty or talented enough for any role)  
  
'Granger really has no confidence,' Draco thought as Hermione ran back into the room looking for some papers she left. 


	2. Isolation and its followers

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters of this story. Well, actually I do own Stephen Phillips (cousin of …dun dun dun… Ronald Weasley. )  
  
A/N- this takes place in 7th year! Includes Harry/Cho, Ron liking Hermione, and Hermione/Draco. Ron will find the perfect girl in the end!  
  
  
  
"Hermione wake up! We're going to miss breakfast!" Ginny Weasley was shaking Mione from a memory-like dream of Ryan.  
  
"hmm? What Gin? What time is it?" Hermione asked half-asleep.  
  
"Only fifteen minutes until classes start," Ginny said casually.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione jumped out of bed and was not running around frantically from her walk-in closet, out to the common room, into her and Draco's bathroom, and back to her room again. Ginny was just giggling the whole time. In less than five minutes, Mione was standing in front of Ginny ready for class.  
  
"I like what you did with your hair. That double spiral bun is cute. But I think it makes you seem too 'I just got out of bed' when matched with the bunny slippers," Ginny giggled again.  
  
"What… oh. Hold on," Hermione sighed as she slipped out of her pink bunny slippers and into a pair of cork wedges.  
  
"NOW you are ready," Ginny said, dragging her friend out of the Head Dormitories.  
  
Draco had been thinking about the two papers Granger had left in the common room. 'I wonder how far Granger's fling went? It couldn't have been as steamy as Sharon's and mine. But then she probably isn't a money greedy slut like Sharon.' Thinking about her made Draco look across the Great Hall for her. She wasn't there. ' Is Know-it-all studying again?' he thought as he ate his Spanish omelet. The house elves decided they wanted a more international menu. Hermione's influence no doubt. Then he saw her walk into the Great Hall long enough to snatch a orange from the Gryffindor table and walk right back out. Draco checked his watch. It read "leave now or you'll be late to Muggle studies."  
  
Hermione hadn't been first in the Advanced Muggle Studies classroom but she was rather early. Professor Phillips saw her sitting alone in the front of the class and decided to keep her company. "You didn't get into a little quarrel with my cousin did you? I've heard about your disagreements. Of course I can't blame you. The stubbornness is on our side of the family."  
  
"Oh no. I'm fine. I just didn't want to be late for class and I woke up late and I was so worried so I decided I might as well be early."  
  
"Oh good. Are you going to try out for the play? It will be that 1968 Franco Zeffirelli version. You would make a lovely Juliet."  
  
"Yea Granger. Now that your hair is straight and shinny you look almost like that Olivia Hussey." The person's voice wasn't quite a drawl, not necessarily sarcastic, not completely serious, but very much full of knowledge. And he sounded like he very muchhated to admit those words. Hermione and Professor Phillips "Ahh. Mr. Malfoy. Why don't you come and sit in the front of the class today. I was planning on arranging the seating chart to mix up the class anyways. You can sit right next to Ms. Granger. Don't worry. I'll make sure Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter won't be near you or each other," Professor trailed on as he walked away from Hermione and a moving Draco. The rest of the class filed in shortly afterward. "Good morning," Professor called, obviously rushing to finish writing something on his desk.  
  
"I wouldn't sit down quite yet. I will be assigning seats for the rest of the term. Next term you may chose your own seat if you get a B+ or better in my class. We will start in the front right and move back then towards the left. Be aware that I already assigned Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger to front and center. Now. Mr. Creevy and Ms. Abbott. Mr. Potter and Ms Weasley (this class consisted of 6th and 7th years)…" Hermione has stopped listening to the professor.  
  
'Oh God. I lost my true love. How can I go on? I will never feel this was about anyone again. Ryan was just so perfect. He had those ice blue eyes and that body of an angel. He promised he would be my first when I came back for Christmas. And now he just leaves me. Alone. He was my everything and now. I am nothing without him. What are good grades if you lose the one you love? *snif*'  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed she was crying, but Draco did.  
  
"Granger, sad because you can't sit next to your boyfriends any longer?" At the mention of the word boyfriend Hermione stopped looking shocked at Malfoy but enraged and depressed at the same time. Before he could say anything else she ran out up the classroom and straight to her room.  
  
Once Hermione locked herself in her room, she wouldn't come out. That night Draco had knocked on her door or at least an hour after the Golden Boys gave up. She would sneak into the bathroom at night, but Draco never saw her. Ginny knocked on her room every morning but never got a reply. Harry would fly to her window, only to see she kept all light away. After a week of not seeing her everyone became worried. They tried every spell possible to open her door. Finally Harry and Ron went to the Headmaster.  
  
"I am truly sorry for what has happened to Ms. Granger. But I cannot change the spell that was cast on her door. It prevents all magic except that used of the owner, which would be the Head Girl. I worry about her too. It frightens even me to see such a strong girl hid from what she cannot control," to this the boys gave him I look that said 'you know more than us', "but I cannot control what she chooses to do. I know she is okay. Winky has been bringing her her meals, and she says she eats her dinner."  
  
"DINNER! THAT'S-" Ron started but Harry covered Ron's mouth and said a quick  
  
"thank you for your help," before rushing out, dragging Ron along.  
  
Another week had gone by. Harry started to see her wonder the halls at night, a privilege only for Head Girl and Boy. Harry, on the other hand, just used his invisibility cloak. But Harry never pestered Mione. He could see she wasn't ready to talk. All her professors began to truly worry for their most promising witch. Professor Phillips even postponed the auditions.  
  
After the first night of trying to get Hermione out of her room he just sort of forgot about her. It wasn't hard considering all the ways she had avoided him before. But now things were boring. Potty and Weasel weren't even fun to mess with because they were so worried. In fact the whole school had a cloud covering it. Dumbledore noticed this and decided to try and cheer up the place. So one evening he stood up to make an announcement. "Hello everyone. I would like to announce that next week, on Hallow' eve we will be holding a Masque Ball. Everyone will remain anonymous until midnight. That it the only rule other than the fact that you must attend alone and find your date at the dance." With that he sat down and watched the school chatter about for the first time in ages.  
  
"Oh Hermione," Harry said to the door of Hermione's room. "It will be so amazing. Mysterious strangers, dancing, a bunch of guys to help you get over Ryan."  
  
"How…How did you know?" it was the first time hearing her voice in weeks.  
  
"I see you in the halls at night. I hear you talk to yourself. I just never felt it was right to interrupt you. Don't worry though. The best cure to get over someone is to find someone better."  
  
"There is no one better. He was my life's love. And he rejected me."  
  
"Oh don't say that. Just come to the dance. No one will know it is you and you can look around."  
  
"Fine. I will look. But no one is as perfect as Ryan and no one will have my heart."  
  
"Okay. It is in two days. Remember to make a mask." And with that Harry left with a smile on his face.  
  
He didn't know that Hermione still doubted if she should go. But then she looked in the back of her closet and found the most gorgeous renaissance inspired dress her Auntie Grace had bought for her in LA. She knew she had to go then. It was worth a try to get over Ryan.  
  
The next morning she woke up more relaxed than she had in weeks. Today she decided she might go to a few of her classes. Maybe just Muggle Studies and Charms. They were her morning classes for the day, and she needed t o start somewhere.  
  
Draco went to the bathroom to find that someone was already using it. He decided not to worry himself and he went to pack his books instead. When he came out he saw someone leave the common room. "hmm. Must be Weasley again." So he took his shower and came out to see Ginny talking to Granger's door.  
  
"Weren't you already here?" he drawled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever," he said and went to change.  
  
Draco came out and saw Ginny still talking to the door. "Hey Weasley. I'm going to class cause I don't wanna be late. Are you coming?" Ginny just stood up and followed Draco to Muggle Studies. What they saw shocked them so much that they could barely stand. There was Hermione sitting in her seat talking to a calm Harry. Everyone else in the room looked as shocked as Malfoy and Ginny. 


	3. Openings of the Worlds

"Gin- Ms. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy. May I ask what the two of you are doing standing in the middle of my doorway. And why is it so quite in here? Is something the matter?"  
  
Draco heard Mr. Phillips talk but he couldn't remove his eyes from where they were focused. Ginny, however, could. "Umm. Yea," she said turning her head back to the front of the class. "Actually no. things have just gotten a million times better."  
  
"How so? Can you two pleas go to your seats NOW? Everyone please remove your American Inventions, Games and Pop book?" the professor asked as he walked behind Malfoy towards the front of the classroom. After reaching his podium he looked back at the class. "Turn to page- Ms. Granger?" it was Professor Stephen Phillips time to look like a shocked kinder gardener and stare.  
  
"Umm. That is not in my textbook sir," Colin called out. The class immediately irrupted in laughter.  
  
"I suppose not. Well. Then what about page 480? Today's lesson will be on 'Broadway: the road to Musicals'." The rest of class continued like nothing had happened. The rest of Hermione's classes followed in the same suit. she hadn't been at lunch to experience the full flow of students rampaging her. Luckily, she was turning in all of her late homework. She may have been depressed, but she was still Hermione Granger. And Harry had been sliding nightly work under her door.  
  
Unfortunately, she had to attend dinner. "Oh it is just a dinner. You can do it. You can't avoid everyone forever. They didn't do this to you. Harry and Ginny and Ron miss you. Let's go Hermione." Hermione prepped herself into walking into the Great Hall. She took a final deep breath and then stepped out a side hall and briefly crossed the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. Suddenly, the hall went quite. She made a shy smile and strode to where Harry and Ron were making a seat for her. "Hey guys. Anyone miss me?" The second she said it she knew everyone truly missed her because the whole table erupted at once. During the evening even Hufferpuffs and Ravenclaws came to show their appreciation of her being back.  
  
~.:Draco' POV:.~  
  
Blaise was telling me about how the new SkyRyders were able to outlast even the Spanish Loca (the broom Harry fuckin Potter got in the end of 5th year). Then she walked in. I don't know how to explain it. She looked like she hadn't seen the light of day and was suddenly blessed with life. I can't say I liked it but it was an improvement. "Almost looks beautiful, huh?" Blaise asked me after she found a seat in between her perfect boyfriends. I can honestly say I am happy they won't be coming in every night. I could have killed their perfect arses a couple of times.  
  
"Sure. If she wasn't a lousy insane Mudblood."  
  
"They're not that bad Draco. Remember my sister is a half-blood and her husband is a Mudblood. And he is Head of International Communications at the Ministry."  
  
"That just shows the flaws in the system. But I guess as long as they aren't contagious. I never want to be tainted with that imperfection."  
  
"Hehe. Man, you're just like your father."  
  
'oh good for me,' Draco thought,' my father is exactly who I want to be like. NOT. That arsewhole. Who wants to be an abusive husband and father who is the head servant to a weak ghost of a person who they call the Dark Lord. Hell. No wonder Potty was able to beat his arse. That man may be cold as ice, but he's stupid. Who does he think he will be leading once he kills all them Muds? I'm not even that dumb. Of course my father is. Of course he doesn't know what lovely little surprise he'll get soon.'  
  
"…better than Pansy." Blaise said. I guess I stopped listening to him for a while.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said she is hella hot now that I take a second look at her. She is way better than Pansy."  
  
"Whatever. You think bucktooth, bush hair, googly eyed, bony Granger is hot?" i glanced up from my plate and looked across the Hall. There was Granger surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors, Hufferpuffs, and Ravenclaws. Anna Habott had apparently said something funny and Granger was laughing. Now that i noticed it, her teeth weren't so big. And her eyes weren't googly (they never were) but rather beautiful, intense, deep. Professor Dumbledore had walked up to the group and he was escorting Hermione out of the Great Hall. Granger's body also wasn't so bad. She wasn't bony, yet not fat. She had just the right amount of curves, just enough to make her almost perfect. And her hair had calmed down. A LOT. It was a brown and glowed red, and so straight that it was amazing that the ends curled. I was entranced. And it scared me. And I can't take my eyes off her.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later, Blaise." I say as I rush out towards my room.  
  
~.:normal pov:.~  
  
Things felt so much better now that Hermione had left her room. The whole school felt a burden lifted off her shoulder. Hermione was finishing a conversation when she saw Draco run out of the Great Hall towards what looked like the Head Dormitories. "Yes. Professor I'll be happy to save you a dance at tomorrow's ball. Umm. I'm sorry. But I must run now. I think I need to catch up on some essays."  
  
"oh yes. I'll leave you to your studying." The headmaster winked when he said studying and walked off. Hermione had no time to wonder what the wink was about. Instead she just ran after Malfoy.  
  
She didn't catch up with him until he was about to shut the portrait of an angel in Hermione's face. 'What's the rush Malfoy?"  
  
"Why should care Mudblood? Were you chasing me?"  
  
"Well. I saw you run and I was worried."  
  
"Worried? Huh. Why would I want filth like you worrying about me? Hell knows I would never think twice about you." Draco drawled in that infamous dark, if not deathly sexy, voice. Sadly, Hermione had the perfect comeback.  
  
"So pounding on my door for an hour yelling, 'How am I supposed to go on without you?' is not a bit worried?" she replied using his trademark smirk.  
  
"I meant how was I supposed to carry the Head Duties without you."  
  
"Whatever. So why were you in a rush Malfoy?"  
  
"None of your business Mudblood."  
  
"If you fucking call me that horrid name one more time…" Hermione had lost her smirk and was not shooting glares that could kill at Malfoy. Draco suddenly lost his voice and became drowned in the depths of those eyes.  
  
"*ahem* umm. Why don't *ahem* mind your own business and I'll *ahem* stop calling you that."  
  
"Are you okay Malfoy? You look kind of sick."  
  
Draco turned his head and blinked a bunch of times. "I said don't worry," Draco called as he ran to the bathroom. Once the door was closed he rushed to the toilet to lose his dinner. The thought of thinking Granger was probably the sexiest girl in Hogwarts was enough to make Draco sick, obviously.  
  
Hermione just let Draco walk off. 'He must be sick.' She thought as she went to work on her mask. 


	4. Days Go By

After Draco was sure he had completely lost his entire dinner, he decided to go work on some of his potions assignments. Sitting down at the couch with his potions book, he noticed Professor Phillips in the fireplace. "Hello sir. Do you have anything of importance to talk to me about?" Draco asked in a polite but impatient tone. "Well Draco. I just wanted to let you and Miss Granger know in advance that auditions have been rescheduled." "Yes. Let me get Granger then," Draco said before getting up and going to Hermione's door. Professor Phillips saw Hermione return into his view with Draco. "Hello Professor. Do you need me," Hermione asked meekly. "Oh no 'Mione. I just wanted to tell you that audition for Romeo and Juliet have been rescheduled. If you want to try out for the minor roles you can come after school tomorrow. Otherwise, you can just find out who is going to be who on Monday morning. By the way, Romeo and Juliet will receive 100 points extra credit." "Well sir. I think I am going to need those 100 points so you know I'll try out. When do I audition again? Unless I'm too late that is." "Oh, don't worry. Auditions haven't already ended. And I have a feeling you have a great chance of being Juliet. Of course all of the teachers will be judging. I hope to see you Saturday night at the ball. Oh no! It's already Thursday. I still have to work on my mask. Goodnight Hermione. Draco," and with a bop, Professor Phillips's head was no longer floating in the amber flames of the fireplace. "So you're going to try out huh Granger?" Draco asked. "Well I guess so, however they're going to stage auditions that is. Knowing Stephen's bloodline, things should be interesting," chuckled Mione. "Right Granger. Whatever. So while you were on your little vacay, Dumbledore told me we are to figure out a plan for the Yule Ball and that it has to be, and I quote, 'the most original, romantic, neo-classical, mind-boggling event that Hogwarts has ever seen. And besides decorating, you two have to work on it alone. We'll all expect to be surprised.'" At the thought of all this work Dumbledore assigned in addition to her work and the work she needed to catch up on, Hermione fell onto the couch, "And this was the year I was going to completely let lose and party." "Sorry Granger," Draco said walking towards his bedroom, "well, goodluck on coming up with a theme. I'll help you if I have time when I'm done with my mask. Night!" "Night?" sighed Hermione in an interrogative manner, "when am I going to sleep?" and with that she pulled out parchment and a quill and began to think up of Yule Ball ideas. At least she had finished her mask. Later that night: "That's It! I have the perfect idea! No one will be able to argue with it. I can't believe I was thinking of having a stupid Muggle-influenced dance. This Ball is going to be amazing. Love of the Cold. Perfect. Now for the details." Mione's words began to blur together as she continued to write. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Something was banging at her window. She opened the window to see a beautiful black owl fly through with a parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Midnight, finally, you've brought my dress." Mione said to the owl Harry had given her for Christmas last year. She placed midnight in her case, unwrapped and hung her dress, than slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep. The following day went well for Hermione. Catching up on the gossip with Lavender and Pavarti seemed to take up most of her morning. She had never been on for meaningless rumors, but being locked up in her room made her realize she might as well bask in the fun, anyway, she was just letting lose. The rest of the morning she spent with Ginny getting the truths behind the gossip and telling Ginny what had happened over summer. "OH MY GAWD! You went that far with him? You know that is practically sex with a guy you only knew for like two weeks! Daymn gurl. You're good. If I could only have that effect on guys. But of course I don't have that perfect body, and beautifully tanned skin as you. Tell me more about this Ryan guy, was he built?" Ginny began to squeal. "Yumm. He had the best bod I've ever seen on an American. So toned from all that surfing and weight lifting. I could spend hours just running my hand up and down his chest. Hehe. But that wasn't all I did." Hermione giggled. "I also," she began than whispered something to Ginny which made her squeal again. "Don't look at me that way Gin, I told you I want to have fun. And that's what I had. but I guess that was all I had," Hermione felt tears well up again. "Mione, common don't cry. You'll find someone new. Anyways, there are so many cute guys here. You'll have to have fun tomorrow night." "I guess. Well, who knows. Are you going to lunch?" "Yea. But why, it's not for another fifteen minutes," Ginny piped, Eyebrows questioning Mione much more than her voice was. "Need to finish some stuff. Tell Harry and Ron I'll see them at dinner." And with that Mione got up and left the Gryffindor common room and entered her own. When people are somnambulistic and living in their own world they don't realize that they've changed. When they awaken, they often fall back into their bad habits. This is exactly what happened to poor blind Hermione. When Mione entered her common room she noticed Draco going over her notes for the Yule Ball. "Excuse me? Why the bloddy hell are you going through my stuff you draft prat?" mione exclaimed. A countenance of pure astonishment flashed across the features of Draco, before being covered by anger and pride. "Who are you to talk to me like that? I better watch what you say, Miss. Some of us actually have the power to fight back." Draco drawled with an air of arrogance. He plastered on that devilishly handsome, yet terribly annoying smirk and added, "anyroad, I was just taking a glance at the horrid ideas you came up with for the Yule Ball." "So you think my ideas are horrid," exclaimed Hermione, "well if I wasn't a good witch I'd." " Calm yourself down Granger. Actually they aren't that bad for someone of your class. Where is the class of Mudblood anyways Granger? I mean Muggles are so primitive I couldn't say their highest class is anywhere near that of Welfare Weasleys. And you certainly aren't in the Pureblood wealthy catgegory, so where, pray tell, do you lie?" Seeing that his rambling had only caused her to raise an eyebrow, he continued, "I mean where do you lie, except for in the bed of any piece of red meat you come across." Hermione seethed with frustration. He was absolutely conceited and inexcusably rude. But like the new American affected witch she had become, Hermione had a reply for Malfoy's childish attempt at an insult. "oh Draco, Draco, Draco. Why so edgy lately? Just because I'm the only girl in our year who hasn't become your sexual prey and you haven't gotten a good roll in the sheets since the end of last year doesn't mean you have to get mad." Ouch. She shot. And she hit him straight in the royal jewels. "Close Granger, actually its only been a couple of months since I've had a fuck. Sharon Dubert, mmmm, oh well, she wasn't that great anyways" Draco had mumbled, but Hermione heard it clearly anyways. "WHO? What was that name? IwasDumpedForAGirlWhoYouDon'tEvenConsiderAGoodFuck.IhaveHalfAMindToGoAndHexT hatBloddyFoolHalfwayThroughTheEarth'sCoreAndBack.AndI'llLeaveHisTinyArseDick ToMeltInTheRadioactivity! AHH! Malfoy, you are such a pig-head you know? Yet somehow you manage not to be the total scum of the earth. Excuse me, I have to go send a horrible curse to an ex-boyfriend." With that and a lovely fake smile, Hermione left to her room. Draco must have stood there dappled for at least a quarter of an hour. by the time he had fully perused over what had happened he heard clamor coming from Hermione's room. He just walked out of the common room and to lunch. At least he knew he could find some cute girls there who didn't talk about incoherent feelings. Because the one that did managed to give him a headache just by making him think. But there was more to it. She didn't just make him think, she made him feel. And that was the most confusing part of it. While Draco was on his was to visit his many admirers, he was unfortunate enough to stumble among some first-year Gryffindors fighting with some Slytherin. "Well, if you were smart enough to ever leave those wretched confinements of those mildew-infested dungeons, maybe you'd be able to think of a name that much more original than Mudblood. I've recently read Hogwarts: A History, and I seriously believe they should add that those who live above ground seem to be less evil than you," a Gryffindor girl was saying to some dumbfounded Slytherin. But that didn't stop her male companions from beginning to fight with the Slytherin boys. Draco just stood there watching the oh-so-familiar scene. That was until the tallest Slytherin boy said, "Come on. You can't beat me. I know Dark Magic, and I'll use it to murder you weaklings." "Hello Jeremy, "Draco addressed the young Slytherin. "Ten points from both houses and you shall come with me to see Dumbledore." Draco began marching off to the Great Hall and Jeremy had to follow in order to keep up with him. Draco didn't appear to be anything except riley. Jeremy was surely in for it now. Just being near Draco like this gave him the shivers. The truth was everyone who was in the same hallway as Draco felt the icy madness enveloping him. The oddity of it all was that Draco had no idea why he was so much more mad at this delinquent than he had ever been. Until a few days ago, Draco might have actually laughed along. Jeremy was going to ask Draco why he had to go see the Headmaster, but they had already reached the Great Hall. As Draco proceeded to the Professor's table, with Jeremy trailing him, the crowd dichotomized, giving Professor Dumbledore the perfect view of the two boys from the opposite end of the hall. "Maybe we should take this to my office," the Headmaster offered. "No need, sir. I just wanted to inform you that young Mister Goldman committed offenses beyond that of which I am allowed to provide punishment for," Draco stated plainly. "How so, Mister Malfoy?" inquired Dumbledore. "He was not only fighting with the probable use of magic, but he threatened to use Dark Magic to cause bodily harm to a fellow student. He is at your disposal for punishment." Draco turned to leave the hall when the Headmaster addressed him one more time. "So then Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore began, "if you were to punish him, what would you do?" "At first I would want to give him a transfer notice to another school. But my instinct tells me that that would be an incompetent decision which would also be known as the easy way out. I think Mister Goldman needs to expand his knowledge of the school. In addition to one hours worth of detention every night with either Mister Filch, Professor McGonagall, or Professor Snape from now until the Winter Holidays, I would have him attend classes with Hufferpuffs until Winter Holidays, attend classes with the Gryffindor until the Spring quarter, than with the Ravenclaws for the rest of the year." "Good idea. Mister Goldman, you've heard your punishment. You may leave. Draco please follow me to my office," 


End file.
